Vanlevs
Go Back Inspiration: Traditional vampires from fantasy. Biology: The Nygeiil: Inspiration: Marceline from Adventure Time The Nygeiil are a minority race of the Vanlevs. A member of this race is more likely to be born if two of the race are to have children, but it is also possible for a normal Vanlev couple to give birth to a Nygeiil. This race is different from that of normal Vanlevs in three ways. First is that Nygeiils always have pale blue or cyan tinted skin. The second is that Nygeiils always have either black hair or very dark blue hair. The third is that on top of Vanlevs natural affinity for blood magic, Nygeiils also have an affinity for flying magic. Description: Environmental Preference: Vanlevs do not care much when it comes to temperature, but both their skin and their eyes are extra sensitive to UV light when compared to other humanoids. This causes them to typically live underground or in forests with dense canopies, or they simply avoid light until nighttime, although with houses Vanlevs can and do live in a much larger variety of locations. Physical Attributes: The average Vanlev stands at around 5 foot 9 inches . This is on the higher end of height spectrum in comparison to the other elf races. Vanlevs have very pale skin that is over sensitive to sunlight, which causes them to live in darker places. As a counter to this evolutionary disadvantage, the Vanlevs do have superior eyesight in the dark, similar to cats. Food Consumption: Vanlevs almost exclusively drink the blood of animals. This is because their digestive system does not handle solid food well. Drinking blood also has the added benefit of having small amounts of mana flowing through it. The consumption of mana has benefits such as increased strength, speed, reaction time, and other physical / mental abilities. Although drinking pure mana, especially in high amounts has the ability to make the consumer temporarily sick and nauseous. Family Dynamics: Family is a large part of the Vanlev culture. Vanlevs can be quite hostile to one another, but within family, this hostility is usually more friendly and not serious. This does not mean that Vanlev families are inseparable though, a member of a Vanlev family can be banished from living with them or even communicating with them, and this can be one of the biggest fears a younger Vanlev can have. Older Vanlevs fear this less because the have already built up a reputation, and if they are banished they can simply start their own family. Typically a Vanlev family will be quite large, and they will all live within an estate, or mansion. This estate or mansion will be a prized possession of the family and be considered similar to a family heirloom, which will be continually passed down from generation to generation. With more wealthy Vanlevs, the family that lives in a mansion or estate can be much larger than what we (humans) would consider a family, and can reach over 100 people living in a single place. When it comes to marriage in relation to family, it is up to the couple as to whether they want to stay with the husband’s family, the wife's family, or go out on their own, but they most commonly join one of the preexisting families. Social Life & Cultural Customs: Vanlevs are naturally prideful, arrogant, and competitive. This combination results in usually violent politics, as well as exciting sporting events. Another thing that is caused by this is their isolation from the majority of the rest of humanoid society. Clothing: Manners: Vanlevs have the capability of being polite, and are more inclined to do so to someone of superior rank or other attribute, but when in the presence of someone they look down upon, which happens to be most other humanoids, they are often very cruel or aloof. Faith & Religion: Religion and belief are varied between many of the Vanlevs, and a large majority do not actively worship any god at all. Labor: The Two largest industries within the Vanlev’s lands are the meat industry, and the energy creation industry. The majority of young Vanlevs who work in cities who aren't doing various jobs at stores & shops, will be working in meat factories and power plants. It may seem strange that meat is a large industry for the Vanlevs, as they do not eat meat, but they do need the blood from the animals. With the carcasses after the blood is drained, they cut it up, prepare it in other ways as well, then sell it as an export to other nearby countries. The reason that the power plants are a large industry, is to power the lighting for the houses and city road lanterns, as well as other conveniences such as primitive washing machines and refrigerators. Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: There is marriage within the culture of the Vanlevs. When Two Vanlevs are going through the rituals of marrying, instead of kissing each other, they bite each others necks and drink each others blood. This is symbolic of sharing a part of themselves with another person. The neck wounds are never fatal, and never of any worry at all, due to Vanlevs incredible healing. Education: Technological Age & Advancement: The Vanlevs are around the same technological level as the USA in our world was at the beginning of the 1900s. This means that industrialization is popular, their are trains, as well as simple cars for the rich, and other simple technology, although due to the Vanlevs proficiency at magic, the majority of the population has a higher quality of life when compared to what the USA had. Transportation & Connection: Within cities, Vanlevs usually jog or run to their destination, but if they need to travel farther distances or need to carry something heavier, they will use a bike. The bike allows them to more efficiently use their energy and for them to tow any items safely behind the bike. If they need to bring even more stuff over a long distance, they is a special breed of horse that are skeletal and have glowing eyes, but are very strong and quick. These horses are called Fynur. For massive amounts of items that need to be moved, there are coal / steam powered trains. These trains are also used for the wealthy Vanlevs to travel farther distances. The way in which Vanlevs contact each other over long distances is through a specially enchanted form of paper. For every piece of paper, there's a second piece that it is linked to and can communicate with. The way these pieces of paper communicate is through Ink. There is a permanent amount of Ink in a bar on the top of the paper, and when a person on one side wants to communicate with the other, they can trace words onto the paper with an object, or their finger. After they are done tracing, the ink will move into the spots that were traced and form the words that were desired. Then the other paper will mimic the first and the message will be able to be read on the other paper. To erase a message, the Vanlev would simply have to swipe their hand or an object across the paper, then the Ink will return to the bar at the top. The distance in which these papers can communicate is not that far, so to enhance it, special communication poles are put up every ~ 1 km. It takes about half a second for the information to travel from one pole to another, and this makes this form of communication extremely fast, but not nearly instantaneous. For those not wealthy enough to afford the paper, or live in a remote enough location and cannot put up the poles, they have to communicate through the use of letters tied to large birds. Death & Burial Customs: When a Vanlev dies, a reaction takes place within the body. This reaction will usually cause a violent combustion of the corpse with some sort of colored flame, the most common being blue. This reaction is caused by high amounts of stress that are usually experienced by the Vanlev as they die. This means that this does not happen all the time. The most frequent type of death that does not lead to combustion is dying of natural causes or dying in stress free way, like if the person is sleeping calmly, or they are in a coma. This all means that the majority of Vanlev corpses are turned into a pile of dust before the body can be recovered. This leads to the vast majority of Vanlev remains to be stored in Urns or otherwise be used in fertilizer, etc. Rich families often have a permanent resident mansion that the head of the family occupies. In the basement of these mansions, there are usually a crypt where all the ancestors remains are kept. In the case of an unknown Vanlev, or poorer Vanlev, the remains will usually be put in a public crypt, which serve the same purpose as cemeteries. War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Smooth, not very hairy, but their are exceptions. All Vanlevs have pale skin, but the intensity of this paleness varies between them. * Hair & Nails: Vanlevs have short translucent nails. Vanlev hair is mostly dark colored and straight, but lighter colors and wavy hair are possible. Vanlev hair color options are the same as that of humans. * Eyes: 2 Eyes. Vanlev eye color varies highly, Vanlevs can have any color eyes. * Ears: Vanlevs have medium length pointed ears which tilt backward. * Arms: 2 Arms. 5 digits. Medium Length. * Legs: 2 Legs. 5 digits. Medium Length. * Horns & Tusks: Vanlevs do not have any horns or tusks, but they do have sharp teeth as well as prominent fangs. * Body Type: Most Vanlevs have a medium width body frame, and are on the thin or muscular side. Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 233 * Longest: 23,574 * Potential: Infinite (Biologically Immortal) Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 87 * Average Strength of Magic: 92 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: 87 Internals: 84 Skin: 93 Regeneration: Speed: 63 Ability: 46 Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 35 * Survival Range: -90 - 90 * Comfort Range: -30 - 70 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 5 ft 11 inches ~ 181 lbs * Female: ~ 5 ft 7 inches ~ 142 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 5.6 * Record: ~ 59 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 37 * Record: ~ 112 Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Races Category:Vanlevs